All To Well
by AnnaR5
Summary: Kendra remembers the unexpected heartbreak all to well...


_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,_

 _But something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I_

 _Left my scarf there at your sister's house,_

 _And you still got it in your drawer even now._

Two months later Kendra still remember everything about him. She remembered his taste and smell and the way he gently brushed her arm as a way to show his love for her. She thought Bracken was forever. But she was wrong. How could she have been so wrong?

 _Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._

 _We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate._

 _The Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_

 _And I can picture it after all these days._

It had been a mistake on her part. The mistake that ended their relationship. She had taken him to her new apartment that she shared with her friend Lizzy. She had just started college in the fall and he had come to visit her after a few months of being apart.

Kendra knew thirty seconds after he laid his eyes on her friend their relationship would soon be over. Her heart launched into her throat. He stared at her the way she so clearly remembered him staring at her the first time they met. It was an instant attraction.

 _And I know it's long gone,_

 _And that magic's not here no more,_

 _And I might be okay,_

 _But I'm not fine at all._

Kendra got into her bed at her parent's new house and shut her eyes. The pain had been there all along. Ever since he left her.

For a few weeks she and Lizzy were able to live in the same apartment and keep to themselves. Kendra and never confronted her former friend about the situation. She couldn't find the strength to.

On several occasions had she heard Bracken in the apartment when Lizzy thought her to be asleep. Giggling and laughing and then she'd hear the door to Lizzy's room shut.

She would lay there all night,sobbing, and no one was there to comfort her. No one who cared.

 _'Cause there we are again on that little town street._

 _You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me._

 _Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

She had always woken up before Bracken could get the chance to slip out in the morning. It was always an awkward encounter. He'd always shoot her apologetic glances and she would glare back at him or ignore him all together.

Until one morning she decided to point out all the flaws in his relationship.

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked quietly while she made her coffee.

He glanced at her before looking at the floor. "If it escalates into something more."

She nodded and turned away from him, resuming what she had been doing before.

 _Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red._

 _You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_

 _And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team_

 _You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me._

Oh god, the Fairy Queen. Kendra was her handmaiden and had shown so much excitement in her and Bracken's relationship. Kendra hadn't faced her since the break up and was dreading it. She wanted collapse into a fetal position just even thinking about going back to the Fairy Kingdom.

 _And I know it's long gone_

 _And there was nothing else I could do_

 _And I forget about you long enough_

 _To forget why I needed to_

The silent tears began to roll down her cheeks when all the memories hit her square in the chest. This was how most nights went at her parent's house. She had lost everything because of Bracken.

She had lost all her freedom and independence since he moved into that stupid apartment with stupid Lizzy.

And when they had asked her to move out...

Kendra held back a sob.

She put almost all her money into the rent and her job gave her very little. She couldn't rent on her own so she had no other choice but to move in with her parents.

 _'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._

 _We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

 _Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

It had been amazing. Bracken had taught her so many things. So many important things about life. But most of all he taught her how to trust again.

Until he ripped it all to shreds.

Kendra began to hiccup as she tried to keep herself composed.

 _Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,_

 _And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up._

 _Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

The love of her life. He messed everything up for the both of them. It had been the best two years of her life. The year she took off from school to travel the world with him. For him to show her his favorite places he had ever been and explore new ones.

They had stayed together for about three months more after he first met Lizzy but it hadn't been the same. He hadn't wanted Kendra anymore.

A cry finally escaped Kendra and she covered her hand with her mouth hoping to keep herself quiet. She didn't want her parents to worry.

 _Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise._

 _So casually cruel in the name of being honest._

 _I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

 _'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well._

Then came tonight. A vibrating feeling burst through her pocket tonight while she was out to dinner tonight with her brother. She grabbed her phone and looked at the familiar number flashing across the screen. Hope filled her heart.

"Hello?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Kendra...hi. I called your parent's house and they said you were out with Seth. I didn't know his number. Can I talk to him? It's important." Bracken' voice echoed in her ears as she handed the phone to her brother.

Her lip quivered as she excused herself from the table. Her brother shot an apologetic look as he talked to her former lover.

She practically ran to the bathroom and shut herself in the stall. She completely broke down. She had never cried so hard before.

 _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

 _I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

 _After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

 _Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

She could barely function anymore. She only thought about him. Everything she did reminded her of him. Every good memory from her teenage years had him in it.

Her door opened to her room. Her stomach dropped. Someone had heard her cries.

The weight of the bed shifted and she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Seth told us what happened." Her father whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry, pumpkin."

 _But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

 _'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

 _You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

All the things she had to leave at the old apartment that had reminded her of him had eventually been mailed back by Lizzy. Except one thing.

Her scarf. He had gotten it for her for Christmas of her sixteenth year. He hadn't sent it back. He had kept it. And the thought of that held Kendra back from life in everyway possible.

"It hurts Daddy. It hurts." She cried into her father's chest. "It hurts to breathe."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know baby. It'll get better, I promise."

 _'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_

 _Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

 _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Her father had held her the rest of the night. She had cried until she fell asleep. And in the next morning she got up went to work and acted like everything was okay.

And the more she acted like it was okay it actually became okay. She got over him and was able to start over.

But even though she would never say it out loud, the night she heard that Bracken and Lizzy had broken up was one of the best night of her life.

He had messed their relationship up. She had loved him so much and he let her go.

And she wouldn't ever think of going back to him. She remembered the pain of the break up all to well.

 _Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

 _Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

 _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_


End file.
